


Enemy

by legolastariel



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legolastariel/pseuds/legolastariel
Summary: He stood alone, the enemy right in front of him and no way to get out of this tight situation, not a chance to retreat. He was trapped. There was no way back and his pride forbade him to even think about giving up. 
 Daryl finds himself in a tight situation and has to find a way out, which isn't easily done.





	Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Was originally written for another fandom, but just today I was inspired to rewrite it, for it seemed to be adequate here, too.

Enemy

 

Life had never been easy for him. He hadn’t been born with a silver spoon and had to work hard all of his life to make ends meet, to survive at all – even before the apocalypse.  
He wasn’t afraid of hard work, of challenges, of obstacles to overcome. Sometimes his brother had been by his side to support him and see things through with him.  
But for the most part, he had been on his own. 

Just like today. He stood alone, the enemy right in front of him and no way to get out of this tight situation, not a chance to retreat. He was trapped. There was no way back and his pride forbade him to even think about giving up.  
He had to meet his opponent head on, all by himself – now – if he wanted to get out of there alive. Each minute that passed made matters worse and it was more than unlikely for anyone to come to his aid.

A test, that’s what it was. Again. A test to prove his resistance, his skills and his strength – he would not fail. Others had done this before and succeeded.  
Then again – maybe those were all myths, fat lies, for no man would ever willingly admit defeat. Right?

_We all get to do our job. And this one’s yours._

He thought, he heard Hershel’s voice in the back of his mind, telling him the same thing he had told pratically every one at one point. That they all had a job to do, no matter what.

He had never understood how putting extra pressure on someone in a moment of hardship was supposed to be in any way encouraging. 

He breathed in deep several times to still his frantically beating heart and his shaking hands. Now was the time to do what had to be done. 

“Daryl?” Rick’s call reached him from the bottom of the stairs. “What’s taking so long? Are you about done changing Judith’s diaper?”


End file.
